Donna (Wii Sports Club)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Music, go to Donna (Wii Music). Donna is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 220. Wii Sports Club In all three sports, Donna is a top Pro at Grade ★7. Overall, Donna is one of the best Miis. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Donna is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is ドナ. ** Coincidentally, the HEX value for "do" (ド) comes just one number before the HEX value for "na" (ナ). * She is a pro at every sport. ** She is Level ★7 in every sport. ** She, Na-rae and Claudia are all Female Miis that have the same grades in every sport. * Donna means "woman" in Italian. * She appears in waiting rooms as the pitcher in Wii Sports Club Baseball. * Donna, Claudia, Na-rae, Xiaojian, and Mark are the only Miis to be faced in all possible sports of their game and to retain the same Grade through them all. * Donna seems to have went through the same thing Nelly went through in the Wii games, being one of the best Miis in Wii Sports Club, but becoming one of the worst in Wii Party U. They are both also the best Female Beginner Miis. * According to the internal files, Donna is American, even though her name is Italian. * She and Ji-hoon are the only Beginner Miis in Wii Party U whose favorite color is yellow. Gallery Donna.JPG|Donna's QR Code. Badge-12-2.png|'Donnas badge. Badge-39-7.png|'Donna's badge. Badge-60-0.png|'''Donna's badge. Badge-72-4.png|'Donnas badge. Badge-77-3.png|'Donna's badge. Nintendo direct pic 9.jpg|Donna with, Sho, Akira, Hiromi, Mizuho, Matt, Patricia, Millie, Erik, and Susie. WVW69i9M2scvq9V2DD.jpg|Donna in Mario Kart 8. HNI_0078.JPG|Donna with Marius in Miitopia. WiiU screenshot TV 0144D (3).jpg|'''Donna is at the bottom right WhoAmI (LilGreenYoshi) against Giulia and Donna. 15320389609931348927608.jpg MiisNSMBU2.png|Donna (middle in green outfit) in a New Super Mario Bros 2 artwork along with Kazuhiko (left in red outfit). WiiU_screenshot_TV_0144D(14).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(113).jpg IMG 1575.jpg|Donna as a football trainer. IMG 2056.jpg|Donna as a swimming referee. IMG 2079.jpg IMG_2339.jpg|Donna with Anna. IMG 2773.jpg IMG 2783.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(19).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(39).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(42).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(52).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(90).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(93).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(94).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(110).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(119).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(348).jpg 20190921_102139.jpg File:Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 26 Study of Donna 15690772739286275771099048730455.jpg|Donna's face taken by Millie the Darkest Lord 1- Beginner-0.jpg|All of the Beginner Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Pro Always Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis Who Love Yellow Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Mii Category:Brown Eyed Miis Category:Yellow Females Category:Baseball Pros Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Cinquople Badge Miis Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:American Miis Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Miis that have the same grade in every sport Category:Miis that have brown hair with a reddish tint Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with makeup Category:Miis with the same name in Japanese Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have the same name as other Miis Category:Miis with lipsticks